


214

by jaewoocaszen



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alone/Together AU, Angst, Break Up, Cheating, Jungwoo is an arts studies major, Luwoo, Post-Break Up, filozens lezgerit, first nct au, jaewoo - Freeform, pls mind the dates lol, random tags because it's fun tagging, woocas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:35:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28649898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaewoocaszen/pseuds/jaewoocaszen
Summary: College sweethearts Jungwoo and Lucas met again after 5 years of break up. As they meet, forgotten dreams and feelings continue to arise again. The problem? Things aren’t the same anymore. They are not the same Jungwoo and Lucas they were in college. Jungwoo has Jaehyun now, and Lucas has Yuqi.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Jungwoo, Kim Jungwoo/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Song Yuqi/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 22
Kudos: 44





	1. fallingforyou

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is based on the movie Alone/Together. It is a Filipino film, it is available on Netlfix with English subtitles! Of course, you aren't required to watch the movie before reading this, but it is a good movie. This AU will have the same concept and will add details from the movie here and there but will also have differences.

March 23, 2017

"Right in front of you is the Spoliarium of the Juan Luna." Jungwoo guides the tourists towards a huge painting placed at the center of the room. He looked at them again and smiled before continuing.

"With a size of 4.22 meters x 7.675 meters, it is the largest painting in the Philippines. Luna spent eight months completing the painting which depicts dying gladiators. The painting was submitted by Luna to the Exposición Nacional de Bellas Artes in 1884 in Madrid, where it garnered the first gold medal." He smoothly told the people in front of him. He already knew what he'd say— every detail. He volunteers in the Museum every weekend he's free after all.

"Spoliarium was the kind of painting that lent itself to the patriotic needs of the Filipinos and on which Rizal, their national hero, and others projected a nationalistic symbolism that helped rouse the Filipinos to rise up against the political oppression of their Spanish colonizers. Aside from its historical impact, there's actually a song inspired by this painting. It's from a Filipino band named Eraserheads, but it's Spolarium, not Spoliarium—" Jungwoo wasn't able to finish what he's about to say when someone raised their hand.

"I'm afraid you're mistaken. The song is also Spoliarium. Just like the painting." A tall man with sharp features said.

"No, it is Spolarium. Without I." Jungwoo insisted while smiling.

"It is also Spoliarium. With I" The man argued again.

"Spolarium."

"Spoliarium."

"I'm an Arts Studies major. I know my Juan Luna." Jungwoo said as he flashed his sweet smile. He's confident. He knows what he's saying.

"I already listened to the song. I know my Eraserheads." The man said. Jungwoo just stared at him and the man also did the same thing. Their staring contest was broken when he heard someone cough.

"Anyway, let's get going. The next room contains more of contemporary arts." He said and guided them. As he engaged more with the tourists, he completely forgot about the argument he had with the man nor the man.

It was past 5 when Jungwoo finished. He's about to leave the establishment when the guard called him. Volunteering in the museum for more than a month now and being the youngest, he's already friends with almost everyone working in the museum.

"Jungwoo, someone asked me a favor to give this to you. I know you don't want me to accept things from strangers for you but this one is kinda different." Mr. Kim, the guard, said. He often receives various things from strangers through Mr. Kim. He didn't want to bother Mr. Kim, so he just told him to refuse.

"Did they give their name? Or at least a contact info?" Jungwoo asked as he inspected the 'thing'. It was a CD.

"No, but the guy told me you won't forget him." At the same time Mr. Kim told him about the guy, he saw the artist's name in front of the case. Eraserheads. It was an Eraserheads' sticker happy album. He laughed softly.

Kim Jungwoo. A 3rd year Arts Studies major. The embodiment of the word uwu. Soft black hair that matches his soft features. A consistent President's Lister, running for Summa Cum Laude in one of the most prestigious universities in the country.

The week passed in a blink of an eye. Before he knew it, he's already walking towards the museum. He stopped on his track when he saw a familiar figure in the entrance of the museum. The Spoliarium guy. He tried his best not to smile.

"Oh, it's you. You're here again." Jungwoo tried to casually talk with the man.

"Yeah, I just love seeing beautiful artworks." The man said as he looked at Jungwoo in the eyes.

"But you already went last week. You really love paintings that much?" Jungwoo chuckled.

"Why? Is it not allowed? And who said I'm just looking at the paintings?" The man smiled.

"Well, it isn't prohibited. It's just... obvious." Jungwoo passed the man. When he's sure he's out of sight, he lets out the smile he's been trying to suppress.

Today, he's going to assist the middle school kids. Out of school educational trip. Few minutes and they're already in the same room. He discussed the facts about Spoliarium that he memorized by heart now.

"And did you know that there's a song from a Filipino band named Eraserheads similar to this painting? It was Spolar— I mean, Spoliarium. The same as the painting. Track #14 on their sticker happy album." He said as he smiled to the kids and he saw the man at the door— smiling at him. Jungwoo would lie if he said he didn't blush.

Jungwoo was in a different kind of tired state when he finished. He thought he's probably aging already and that he can't keep up with the kids now. When he looked at the exit door he saw the man again. The man smiled and it's disrespectful not to return it, he thought, so he did.

"Hello." The man greeted him.

"Hi." Jungwoo flashed his sweetest smile.

"Uhm, do you want to grab coffee?" The man hesitantly asked. Cute. Jungwoo thought he's cute.

"I thought you're gonna ask me for dinner." Jungwoo laughed softly.

"I will. After we grab coffee." The man grinned.

Instead of going for coffee, they went to a fastfood to grab dinner. They were stuck in the traffic, it's already 8:00 PM. Jungwoo knows he shouldn't agree to grab dinner with a stranger but what harm would a grown ass puppy do to him, right?

"So, you're an art studies major. Consistent President's lister. Running for Summa Cum Laude. You volunteer in the museum whenever you're free. And you're cute. Are you even real?" Jungwoo laughed.

"Okay, enough about me. Talk about yourself." Jungwoo said and sipped on his cola.

"I'm Lucas. Wong Yukhei. A Chinese. Second year, Business Administration student." Lucas said and leaned on his chair.

"That's it? Come on, you're probably not that boring. Tell me more." It is now Lucas' turn to laugh. "Also, I'm probably older than you. I'm born in 98."

"You're definitely older. By one year only though. Should I call you hyung?" Lucas teased him which he laughed softly in response.

"No, silly. Just call me by my name. I don't want to feel that old anyway." As they talked more, Jungwoo fished his phone from his bag and when Lucas was kinda distracted, he tried to take a photo of Lucas secretly. Note, 'tried'. He knows it is bad to take photos without consent and maybe that's why the universe punished him by turning on the flash. He cussed.

"If you're going to take a photo of me, notify me first so I can prepare myself. I know I look good already, but still." Lucas said and laughed. Oh no, Jungwoo is definitely not blushing. He definitely isn't. He isn't... fooling anyone— including himself.

"Shut up, I'm sending this to my mom. She's asking who I am eating dinner with." Jungwoo lied flawlessly.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, princess." Lucas teased him. He's praying to all the Gods that Lucas didn't notice he's blushing.


	2. this must be my dream

January 30, 2018

4.0...

Jungwoo got a 4.0 GPA...

He'll be graduating with latin honors...

He'll be graduating as Summa Cum Laude...

The customers in the coffee shop stared at both Jungwoo and Lucas when they screamed. Out of happiness, Jungwoo hugged Lucas. They've been dating for more than a year now.

"I still can't believe it." Jungwoo said when he calmed down. He's still teary-eyed.

"It's real, Woo. I know you can do it. You're the most passionate person I know." Lucas said with a proud smile. "So, what are your plans now?"

"Well, first, I plan to take a month break from everything. Maybe travel abroad? Not sure though, I'm still a broke uni student." Jungwoo looked up as he thought of what he wanted to do.

"By everything, do you mean to include me or..." Lucas teased.

"Of course not unless you don't want to come with me?" Jungwoo replied.

"Woo, you know I'm gonna follow you wherever you go." Lucas said and smiled. It's been more than a year since they started dating but Lucas still knows what to say to make Jungwoo blush. "After that?"

"I'm planning to apply for an MA Scholarship in Erasmus and Chevening. While waiting for those, I'm going to participate in non-profit organisations that focus on art scholarships for high school students." Jungwoo said and Lucas swear he saw Jungwoo's eyes shine.

"You really love what you're doing right now." Lucas smiled proudly.

"Yes, I do. And years from now, if you happened to pass by Met, or Rijksmuseum, or Musée d'Orsay, or even Louvre? Just tell them that your boyfriend is that cute Korean archivist and I'll give you a free pass." Jungwoo boasted.

"Just boyfriend?" Lucas teased. Lucas is really having fun seeing Jungwoo blush.

"Hmm... we'll see." Jungwoo playfully shrugged.

"I'm going to study hard and graduate with latin honors too, so I won't look like a joke next to you once we get married." Lucas half-teased him.

"Silly, you know I'm already proud of you. You're about to graduate on time, have decent grades, and about to take over your father's company. The effort I've been doing is almost the same as the pressure you've been carrying since you were a child." Jungwoo held Lucas' hand and smiled.

"God, what did I do to have you in my life?" Lucas replied and leaned to kiss his forehead.

"Well, you corrected the wrong information I told the tourists." They both laughed. "How did you even know the song by the way? It's a foreign song that isn't even English."

"You know my dad often goes on business trips. He brought it as a souvenir when he went to the Philippines during the 90s. I just found it in his closet then I liked the song." Lucas replied. "Do you want to meet him again?"

"Uh, maybe next time." Jungwoo replied and Lucas laughed.

"Come on, he's not that bad and he likes you." Lucas' dad isn't that bad. He didn't even object to what's going on between the two of them. And yes, he likes Jungwoo.

"I know and I like him too. I'm just not mentally prepared to meet him today. You know he's a little too much sometimes." Jungwoo smiled.

It's just that his dad keeps on convincing him to work under Lucas in the future. He would love that, but he's not ready for that kind of commitment yet. Yes, he sees a future with Lucas. He's serious about Lucas. They even talked about marriage already but he's only 21. Around 23 once Lucas took over the company. He still has lots of things he wanted to do.

He loves to plan things for himself so he can have full control. He hates it when someone's planning it out for him, he hates being mandated what to do. He isn't meant to just grow while someone's watering him, he is meant to fly.

February 26, 2018

After the graduation ceremony, Jungwoo found Lucas waiting for him outside the hall with a bouquet of flowers. Jungwoo ran towards Lucas and hugged him tight which the younger returned.

"Congratulations, love." Lucas said with so much adoration.

"You were so loud earlier when they called my name!" Jungwoo laughed. Yes, lots of students cheered for him. His mom, friends, classmates, and even professors, but a huge puppy in human form decided to shout the loudest 'That's my boyfriend right there!' earlier.

"So they'd know that you're off the market already and how proud I am." Lucas replied and kissed his forehead.

"Lucas, almost everyone in my department knows you and the fact the we are dating. We aren't that secretive, you know?" Jungwoo chuckled.

"Do you want to ditch the dinner and just go straight to my apartment?" Lucas teased him and that's why he earned a hit from the older.

"They wouldn't want that. Besides, I already made mom go there already." Jungwoo replied.

"Okay, okay." They went to the parking lot while holding hands.

It was past 10 when they arrived at Lucas' apartment. They had dinner with Lucas' parents and Jungwoo's mom. The dinner went smoothly and Lucas' parents even gave him their full support about his plans. After cleaning up, they went to bed already and cuddled. Jungwoo's head on Lucas' chest while Lucas is playing with his hair.

"The dinner earlier went smoothly than expected." Jungwoo opened.

"I told you they would click immediately. They're even talking about our wedding already earlier." Lucas happily said and Jungwoo just hummed.

"You know, we're practically married already. Just without the papers and rings." Lucas laughed softly.

"We would make a great couple. Imagine, a successful museum archivist and CEO of the Wong Corporation." Jungwoo giggled.

"Yes, but I want to marry you first." Lucas said.

"Then I want the wedding to be themed with black and gold. Imagine the classy vibes." Jungwoo excitedly said.

"We should pick a place first. Do you want a church wedding or beach wedding?" Lucas asked.

"A beach wedding would be nice but do you think we can get married in front of a museum or something?" Jungwoo laughed.

"Why, do you want it to be in front of Louvre?" Lucas teased.

"Hmm... maybe." Jungwoo laughed again. "And then we can travel for a month or two for our honeymoon."

"Then we aren't gonna enjoy that because we might just stay in the hotel." Jungwoo blushed.

"Shut up!" Jungwoo hit him playfully.

"I love you, Woo."

"I love you, Cas." Jungwoo said and he pressed his lips on Lucas'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wasn't proofread properly lol maybe i will once i had the will to xD


	3. someone else

May 21, 2023

  
Jungwoo smiled softly when he saw the man in front of the mirror having trouble doing his tie. It’s been years since he dated the man and he still amazes him sometimes. He came to his side and made him face him. He fixed his tie himself.

“What would I do without you?” The man in front of him chuckled.

“It’s more like what would I do without you?” Jungwoo said and looked at him in the eyes. The man leaned closer and captured his lips. Jungwoo broke the kiss first.

“Well, let’s get going. You wouldn’t want to be late.” Jungwoo said and fixed his things.

“The party can wait.” Jungwoo just stared at his boyfriend before the latter laughed. “Okay. But we will continue this when we get home later.”

“That’s if you aren’t too tired. Besides you have an early and packed schedule tomorrow Mr. CEO.” Jungwoo teased him which he earned a groan from the other.

“Okay, let’s go now.” The man said and held his hand before walking out of their room.

They almost arrived late at the party. The government really should come up with solutions for the traffic, Jungwoo thought. They were guided by the receptionist to the area where the event will happen. There would be an awarding first for the companies who donated to the charity.

They settled on the table in the middle. He can see lots of familiar faces, he saw most of them whenever he accompanies his boyfriend to meetings. The guest wore black and white suits and dresses. The hall is designed with gold and silver elements, he smiled. Just like what he likes.

The first part of the ceremony bored him, he isn’t really for business things. His mind wandered to various things such as what he would watch later on their way home since it is probably his only free time for the week. They have lots of meetings to attend and deadlines to catch up this week. He was brought back to reality when his boyfriend tapped him in the shoulder.

“They’re calling us now.” He said.

“Okay. I will take lots of pictures for you.” The man just chuckled.

Jungwoo stood up from his seat when the announcer called his boyfriend’s name. He looked at him in the eyes and smiled. Jungwoo took pictures and mouthed, “I’m proud of you and I love you, Jaehyun.”

Jungwoo was about to sit down when the announcer called the next awardee.

"Mr. Wong Yukhei of Wong Corporations." Jungwoo froze. His eyes glued at the man on the stage. If he didn't know Lucas, he wouldn't know the surprise on his face. The younger is bigger now than he last saw him, which is probably the last 5 years. He didn't know how much they were staring until someone behind him tapped him in the shoulder.

"Excuse me." A woman in white dress and short hair told him. He's about to go back to his seat when he heard the woman say, "Babe, look here!"

The rest of the event, Jungwoo just sat on his seat. It's been 5 years since he last saw him. He already moved on. He liked to believe he already did.

"Are you okay?" Jaehyun asked him with a worried tone.

"I'm just probably tired and hungry." Jungwoo smiled at him.

"Do you want to go home now? Do you need anything?" Jaehyun asked. Jaehyun had always been like this. He loves to take care of him when it should be the other way around.

"No, It's fine." Jungwoo assured him.

The awarding event lasted for around 30 minutes more before it ended. After that, they went to the room across the hallway where the after party will be held. Jungwoo went to the corner table to avoid people but Jaehyun put his arms around him and they wandered table to table. They stayed at the table of one of Jaehyun's friends that goes by the name Johnny.

"I'm just going to the comfort room and get some fresh air after." Jungwoo told Jaehyun.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Jaehyun asked.

"No, I'm fine." Jungwoo said and kissed Jaehyun's cheek.

Instead of going to the bathroom, Jungwoo went directly to the balcony to get some fresh air. He loosened his tie because he felt suffocated. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply as he felt the cold night breeze caress his cheeks. When he opened his eyes, his eyes met Lucas'. Lucas looks more masculine now. Now that get a closer look of his face, he thought his features didn't change aside from he became more handsome.

"Hi." Lucas greeted as he leaned on the railing next to Lucas. Jungwoo just hummed. He doesn't know what to say if he's being honest. Did he even want to talk to him? Should he go back to the party? "We should catch up."

"I'm sorry. I'm afraid I'm very busy this week." Jungwoo said. It's not a lie but he sure made it as an excuse.

"You know I wouldn't take no for an answer. You know how persistent I am." Lucas chuckled.

"I'm sorry." Jungwoo was about to leave when Lucas held his hands.

"Please... Woo?" Jungwoo stiffened with the nickname. He was afraid to look back. He knows the younger is doing that puppy eye that he used to use on him before. Jungwoo just muttered a soft okay before going back to the party.

The rest of the night, Jungwoo kept stealing glances at the younger. The younger one also did the same thing. Sometimes they'll be catching each other staring and Jungwoo would look away immediately. The longest staring they had is during the dance, when Jungwoo is in Jaehyun's arms and the woman he saw earlier was on Lucas'.

May 27, 2023

The week passed by quickly. There had been some adjustments in the office that's why he's free today. Jaehyun isn't though. He still has some paperwork to finish. He planned to stay with Jaehyun and help him but the older insisted that Jungwoo should take a rest today. Instead of resting, he went to the place Lucas texted him. It's already 8PM and Jaehyun would get home around 1, so he didn't bother telling him. Besides, it will be just one time.

Lucas texted him. He didn't know where he got his number but he didn't mind. They'll be meeting at one of their favorite hangout places. It is the park near Lucas' old apartment. He doesn't know whether Lucas already moved out there but he thought he already did. Jungwoo was busy overthinking when he felt someone sat beside him. He looked and saw Lucas in a suit, probably from his office.

"Hi." Lucas greeted him and this time, Jungwoo smiled. "It's been so long since I saw you. Except at the party. It's been what-"

"Five years." Jungwoo finished. "We haven't seen each other since that day."

"Oh. Yes." Lucas replied. The silence is deafening but the crickets did their roles. "How many museums have you visited already? You better give me the pass you promised!"

"None." Jungwoo said without looking at Lucas. Lucas' forced smile disappeared. "I haven't even visited at least one."

"Why?"

"Because I'm too naive and coward. That's why." A tear fell from Jungwoo's left eye.

"No, you're not, Woo." That's when the tears fell uncontrollably.

"Yes, I am! I knew she's been doing dirty works. It all happened right in front of me but I didn't do anything. Fuck! It was my dream to work for an NGO that focuses on art scholars for kids but I saw my boss stole the funds! And I did nothing Lucas." Jungwoo shouted and sobbed. Lucas hugged him. "I was so afraid. I didn't know what to do."

Lucas just stayed quiet. He didn't know all of these and he felt sick. He let Jungwoo suffer alone. What kind of boyfriend is he?

"I am an embarrassment." Jungwoo went back to his position and put his hands on his face. "A summa cum laude, running for a scholarship in Chevening and Erasmus, now has a record of Employee theft. At the age of 21."

"I'm sorry, Woo. I didn't know." Lucas said and looked down.

"It's not your fault. I didn't tell you... nor anyone." Jungwoo just blankly stared at the tree in front of him. "But someone helped me..."

"It was him, right?" Lucas asked.

"Yes. He helped me when no one else did." Jungwoo replied.

"Bullshit Jungwoo! You know well that I'd do anything for you!" Lucas stood up. He is pissed. Jungwoo knows it and he has every right to be pissed.

"I know. I know. But I'm embarrassed. My mind is a mess at that time. I'm seeing my dreams fall down the drainage right in front of my eyes, Lucas. Do you know how hard it was especially when it's all my fault?" Jungwoo's voice cracked. Lucas never saw Jungwoo this devastated. He held the older into his arms. Jungwoo just sobbed and they stayed at that position for few minutes.

"I'm sorry, Woo."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wasn't proofread again lol fuck uni


	4. heart out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pls mind the dates uwu

May 20, 2018

Jungwoo stopped bouncing his leg and looked at his phone when he heard it rang. Lucas. Lucas is calling him yet he didn't even bother to answer the phone. It's Lucas' 3rd time calling him today, or probably more than that but he just lost count. He doesn't know. His mind is a mess for more than a week now. And that's how long he's been avoiding the younger.

Jungwoo's first few weeks on his volunteering was perfect. It was the dream. He got accepted two weeks after graduation, hence, he wasn't able to take a break just like what he planned to. It's fine, he thought. He'll just take a break before going abroad if ever he gets the scholarships he applied for. His experience was nice, everyone was nice to him. It didn't last long though.

It's been more than a week since he saw his superior sign some sketchy documents. His superior even made him sign too. That is what he's anxious about, he didn't even know it was something bad. Jungwoo had always been a trusting person. He thinks everyone is nice. Who would've thought that someone is evil enough to be interested in funds from charity? That's why when he was asked to sign, he didn't hesitate. Now, his superior is missing - together with the funds for the kids' scholarships.

Jungwoo puffed one last time at his cigarette before crushing it with his feet. Jungwoo isn't the type of person to smoke. He isn't addicted but it is what helped him get through college stress aside from Lucas. He stood up and made sure to apply perfume so the smell won't cling into his clothes. No one knows he smokes, not even Lucas. Who would even think or doubt someone like him who's almost the embodiment of everything nice is smoking?

When he felt everything's ready, he went down from the rooftop back to his cubicle. He sat there and listened to songs using his earphones. He doesn't want to hear what his coworkers are talking about. He's afraid to know. His mind wandered to possible worst things that could happen. He was brought back to reality when someone tapped him. It was Jaehyun.

Jaehyun is one year older than him and his superior. Jaehyun loves to volunteer and this is probably his last one because he's about to take over their family business. He's too young for that but he doesn't have a choice especially his dad isn't feeling well these days.

"Jungwoo, the higher-ups want to talk to you." Jaehyun said and that moment he wanted to burst out crying. "Woo, it's going to be fine. I know you didn't mean to do that."

Jungwoo took heavy steps on his way to the meeting room. He's afraid of what's gonna happen. Is he going to jail? He's only 21 and just finished college, he still has lots of things to do. He still hasn't done his plans, his plans for his mom, and his plans with Lucas.

When Jungwoo entered, all eyes were on him. There are three people there, he was fourth, and Jaehyun is the fifth one. He was gestured to sit in the middle while the others didn't even bother to sit.

"I'm going straight to the point Mr. Kim, where is Mr. Choi?" The woman with sharp eyes asked with an irritated tone.

"I don't know." Jungwoo said quietly and he looked down. He hands are shaking

"How come you didn't know? Did you know that Mr. Choi took all the funds for the scholarships?" Another woman said. This time with an accusing tone.

"I really don't know." Jungwoo said as he shook his head.

"How come you didn't know when you actually signed the papers?!" Jungwoo almost jumped from his seat when the man asked with a louder tone.

"He obviously didn't know. He's the most passionate junior I had here—" Jaehyun wasn't able to finish defending him when the second woman spoke again.

"You know that the board doesn't care whether he's the most passionate or the best employee you had. Jaehyun, Mr. Choi stole all the funds. Mr. Choi ran away with the money! And the guy who helped him do it isn't even cooperating."

"I-I didn't help him." Jungwoo looked up while tears were falling. "I didn't help Mr. Choi steal the funds."

"Tell that to the board. I don't know what action they're going to do but they won't let this slide." The man said.

"You graduated at Summa cum laude at a top university yet you didn't know what you signed?" Jungwoo felt small. He looked down again. He can't stop the tears from falling. He looked up at Jaehyun when he noticed that the other three left the room.

"J-Jaehyun hyung, I didn't, I-I didn't do it. I didn't help him. It wasn't my intention." Jungwoo sobbed. He's having a hard time talking and breathing from so much crying.

"Breathe, Woo. Breathe. I know you didn't help Mr. Choi. I believe you and I'm going to help you as much as I can." Jaehyun said as he embraced the younger.

Jungwoo doesn't know how long they stayed in that room. When they went out, it was dark and their coworkers already went home. He thanked the heavens because he doesn't want to suffer from another embarrassment. Jaehyun offered to take him home which he didn't refuse. It's already late and is actually raining hard. Also, he's too exhausted from everything that happened.

The ride was silent. Jaehyun didn't talk and he appreciated it. He doesn't want to talk to anyone yet. He is still trying to absorb what's happening. When they reached his mom's home, he just mumbled a quiet thanks and got out of the car. He ran because it was still raining and he saw a familiar car. It was Lucas'. He's about to ignore it when Lucas called him.

"Woo, let's talk. Please." Lucas sounded tired. He faced him and realized he didn't have any umbrella either.

"Lucas, please. Not now." Jungwoo begged. He's too tired for a confrontation. "I'm going to text you, okay? Just, not now."

"You've been avoiding me for more than a week now. Without any explanation. Did I do something wrong? You know you can tell me, right?" Lucas said desperately.

"I know. It's not you. It's just..." Jungwoo didn't know what to say. He's too embarrassed to tell Lucas. He knows Lucas won't judge him but he's afraid Lucas would pity him. "I'm tired. Let's talk next time. Please."

"Don't you think you're being unfair, Woo. It's been weeks. Do you think I'm not tired?" Lucas is on the verge of crying. He knows that tone. He's being a burden to Lucas.

"If you're tired then let's just end this." Jungwoo didn't know where that came from but he was too messed up to take it back.

"You know damn well that isn't what I meant, Jungwoo." Lucas sounded angry.

"Well, I meant it. Let's just end this." He didn't mean it. He turned his back on Lucas. He's about to continue walking when Lucas hugged him.

"Woo, I'm sorry. Please, I didn't mean to irritate you. I'll give you the time and space that you want. Just, just don't end this. I love you, Woo. I love you." Lucas is crying. He can feel it and he didn't know that he can still feel pain after what happened earlier.

"I'm sorry Lucas." He doesn't want to end it. He didn't even mean what he said. But he's just too tired. Jungwoo freed himself from the hug and continued walking while crying hard.

When Jungwoo entered his home, he fell down on his knees and started crying. He cried harder when he heard Lucas was still calling his name. He doesn't know how long Lucas stayed there and how long he cried but he knows he's going to regret everything that happened tonight.

June 4, 2023

It's been a week since he met up with Lucas. Every time the memory plays on his mind, he always had this weird feeling in his stomach. It's his day off and he doesn't know what got to him but he's standing outside Lucas' building. He's about to walk away when he heard Lucas call him.

"Jungwoo!" He turned back and saw Lucas waving his left hand while smiling from ears to ears. He is still the same Lucas except that he's bigger now and is wearing formal attire. It felt like nothing has changed except that his right hand is holding the left hand of the woman beside him which he learned was Yuqi. There's a weird feeling again on his stomach but he ignored it and smiled.

"Hi, Lucas." Jungwoo purposely didn't greet Yuqi. It's not because he doesn't like her but he wants to avoid the possible question on why he knows her.

"What are you doing here? I didn't expect to see you especially here." Lucas let go of Yuqi's hand and hugged him. That made him smile.

"Well, I'm actually just passing by." It's a lie. Lucas was about to say something when Yuqi whispered something in his ear.

"Oh, before I forgot. Jungwoo, she's Yuqi, my fiancé. Yuqi, he's Jungwoo, my college friend." Jungwoo would lie if he said it didn't sting when he was introduced as a college friend. But why would Lucas bring up something that happened 5 years ago, anyway?

They ate lunch together and talked. Him, Lucas, and Yuqi. Yuqi is actually a nice woman. She's bright and smiles a lot. Definitely Lucas' type. Jungwoo chuckled bitterly on his mind. It didn't take long when Yuqi excused herself saying she has some appointments to attend.

"So, how are you, Jungwoo?" Lucas asked.

"I'm fine." Jungwoo said and smiled a little. "How about you?"

"I'm great. Stressed with the paperworks but I'm still surviving." Lucas grinned.

"When's the marriage?" Jungwoo asked and something changed on Lucas' expressions but he can't just point it out.

"We're still planning all of those. No rush." Lucas said and sipped from his coffee. "How about you, what are you up to now?"

"I'm working under Jaehyun. My position isn't that clear to be honest. Sometimes I do secretarial work for him, and sometimes I do paperworks too and give ideas." Jungwoo said and stirred his coffee to avoid Lucas' eyes.

"That's very..." Lucas paused. Finding the right words to say. "not so you."

"I don't even know who I am anymore." Jungwoo smiled bitterly. Lucas stayed silent for around 2 minutes before standing up.

"Let's go." Jungwoo was confused but he also stood up.

"Where?"

"Let's meet who you are." Jungwoo doesn't know what to say so he just followed Lucas. They went to Lucas' car and he drove. Jungwoo didn't ask any questions but the road they took is familiar. He knows where they are going and his heart starts to beat fast.

After Lucas parked he still didn't get out. Lucas even opened the door for him. Jungwoo just looked at him with fear and longing on his eyes.

"Come on, Woo."

"I still haven't gone to any museum after that and I don't think I can, Lucas." Jungwoo said softly. Lucas' heart broke but it just made him more eager.

"Woo, the museum isn't going to eat you." Lucas tried to lighten the mood. He doesn't have any choice anyway so he just followed Lucas. When they're near the entrance, he sees a familiar figure.

"Mr. Kim!" Jungwoo ran towards the guard he hasn't met for a very long time.

"Jungwoo!" The guard excitedly hugged him. "And you're with Lucas!"

"Hello, Appa." The nickname made all of them laugh. Lucas became close with Mr. Kim because he talks with him whenever he has to wait for Jungwoo. Mr. Kim insisted that they should call him Appa because Jungwoo didn't have one while growing up and Mr. Kim just treated him like they were his sons.

"I can't believe you're still working here." Jungwoo said. Happiness is evident in his tone.

"And I can't believe the both of you never visited me for years. I thought you forgot about me already because you're already successful." Mr. Kim said and Jungwoo just stayed silent. "Also, I can't believe you're still together."

"N—." Jungwoo was about to object when Lucas put his hands on his shoulder and proudly said that they still are. Jungwoo doesn't know what to feel so he just faked a smile.

Jungwoo stayed quiet after talking with Mr. Kim. They've been walking inside the museum for five minutes now. They stopped in front of a familiar painting.

"Woo, are you okay?" Lucas worriedly asked.

"You shouldn't have lied to Mr. Kim." Jungwoo quietly replied.

"It's just a joke Woo." Is it supposed to make him feel better? Because it didn't help.

"Those things aren't something we should joke about." Jungwoo said.

"I'm sorry." Lucas said. "But you do know that I'm willing to make it true, right?"

Jungwoo's heart skipped a beat. Something inside him wants to shout out of happiness but something at the back of his mind is reminding him that it's wrong. "You have Yuqi, and I have Jaehyun. Let's not be those kinds of people. Especially you know how much I hate those."

Lucas apologized but it went okay after that. They talked about the most random things. Jungwoo continued walking when he noticed Lucas was standing in front of a painting.

"The birth of Venus." Lucas read. It is a replica of Sandro Botticelli's famous artwork. "Woo, what do you think is the meaning behind this painting?"

"You know they said that it doesn't have any complex meaning." Jungwoo said as he stared at the painting.

"She's Venus, right? Goddess of love and prosperity. The painting was titled the birth of Venus. I think it meant the birth of love and prosperity." Jungwoo turned to Lucas only to catch him staring at him. He didn't look away this time. "That's what I want for you too, Woo."

"You know, Jaehyun is sending someone to New York next month. If it was the old me, I would've probably volunteered already. I mean, it's New York, one step closer to Met." Jungwoo said quietly and started to walk. Lucas followed him.

"Woo, you should Volunteer!"

"I don't know."

"You should call him and volunteer." Lucas held him in the shoulders, turned him to face him, and looked him in the eye. "Volunteer, Woo. And if you went to Met and still think this isn't for you anymore then okay. At least you won't have any lingering regrets anymore."

Jungwoo stared at Lucas for a few seconds before calling Jaehyun.

"Hello, Jae?"

"Hi, love."

"Remember the overseas meeting in New York and you need someone to be there instead of you?" Jungwoo asked and Jaehyun just hummed. "I volunteer."

"Are you sure, Woo? I'm not doubting your skills because I know you're great but would you be fine?" Jaehyun asked.

"Yes, I am. I've never been sure for a long time." Jungwoo excitedly told him. There had been a few seconds of silence and that made Jungwoo more anxious.

"Sorry, Woo." Jungwoo's heart almost dropped. "Someone made me sign some papers. Since you're sure then I don't see any reason why I should object."

Jungwoo's eyes widened and a huge smile appeared on his lips. "Thank you, Jae. I love you. I love you. Thank you so much."

"Enough thanking me. I gotta go now, I love you too, Woo." Jungwoo turned to Lucas after Jaehyun ended the call.

"So?"

"He agreed!" Jungwoo looked so happy. He hugged Lucas and squealed. "I'm so happy Lucas! Thank you for convincing me."

Lucas hugged him back and they made little jumps like they're kids. A pair of eyes are watching them with a smile on his face. It was Mr. Kim, he's supposed to make them quiet but he decided to let them be for a few minutes. Mr. Kim turned back, started walking, and muttered. "Some things really never change."

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wasn't able to update yesterday because im too exhausted doing schoolworks lol,,, here we go,,,


	5. tonight (i wish i was your boy)

July 20, 2023

Jungwoo glanced at his watch to check the time and exhaled deeply when he noticed it's already 4:30PM. He wouldn't be able to visit The Met again nor any museum. For the past few days, all he did is prepare and attend meetings. He rested his head on the window of the cab and just watched the establishments they're passing by.

When he reached the hotel room he's currently staying, he took a warm bath. It's his last day tomorrow here in New York and he wasn't able to do what he really planned. He sighed deeply again. Maybe it isn't really for Jungwoo anymore. He was distracted from his thoughts when his phone beeped. It was a message from Lucas.

"Woo have you visited the museums already? :D Tell me more about it."

"Why do you sound so interested? haha"

"Well, our plans of visiting various museums in different countries before made me. So, how was it?"

"I actually haven't visited one yet."

"What? You're already there for three days."

"I have to prioritize work, Lucas. It is the main reason why I'm here."

"Just so you wait till I get there and drag you to those museums."

"You can't. I'm leaving tomorrow around lunch time anyway."

Jungwoo chuckled at their conversation. It's not like Lucas would fly a 14hrs ride from Seoul to New York anyway. They've been chatting every now and then ever since their talk happened. A part of him feels guilty, although he didn't keep it from Jaehyun. Another part says it's fine, it's not like they're flirting anyway.

He's preparing to sleep when he hears his phone ringing. It was Jaehyun. He mentally slapped himself when he remembered that he forgot to message him.

"Hello, Jae."

"Hi love, so... how's the museum?"

"I actually haven't visited any haha. The meetings are kinda time demanding. Maybe next time, on our anniversary?"

"Why wait that long when you can visit those tomorrow?"

"What do you mean? Did you forget that I'm flying back to Seoul tomorrow already? I'm hurt." Jungwoo pretended to be mad.

"What? Did I forget to tell you?" Jaehyun sounded mischievous and it made Jungwoo curious.

"Tell me what?"

"That, I made your stay 6 days. It is supposed to be a week but I don't want your work to be piled up."

"Please tell me you aren't kidding because if you are, I'm seriously gonna cry."

"I'm not. I know the reason why you volunteered and why you were so eager. It's been a long time since I heard you like that."

"Jae, thank you. Thank you again. I love you."

"I love you too, Woo. Now, go to sleep so you can have more time exploring tomorrow. I know it's already past 11 there."

"Okay—"

"Also, Woo. I miss you."

"I miss you too, Jae. And I love you."

July 21, 2023

Jungwoo woke up late the next day. If it wasn't for his phone that's ringing for almost half an hour now, he'd probably oversleep more. He checks who it was and it's Lucas.

"Hey, Lucas?" Jungwoo greeted and yawned.

"Where are you?" Lucas sounded worried and that woke him up.

"I'm still in my room???" Jungwoo confusedly replied and he heard Lucas' sigh of relief.

"I thought something happened to you. I've been calling you for half an hour. Aren't you supposed to be going back to Seoul now?"

"Well, guess who has three more days to spend in New York? Me!" Jungwoo excitedly told him.

"Oh, wow. That's great. What time are you planning to visit The Met?"

"I'm not sure. Around lunch time, I guess? Why?"

"Oh, nothing. Go prepare now. Bye."

Jungwoo thought that the conversation was weird, but it is one of Lucas' charms that he liked back then. He smiled. He's still the same old Lucas back in college.

After a few minutes of lying on his bed, he ordered room service and prepared himself. Jungwoo decided to walk on his way to Met so he can admire the city more. Jungwoo is only a few steps away from The Met when his phone rang again.

"Okay, Lucas. What is it this time?"

"Why did you sound like you're irritated?" Lucas sounded hurt but Jungwoo knew him so he decided to play along.

"What if I am?"

"Then, I might just go back to Seoul. If you're irritated about talking to me on the phone then you wouldn't want to explore New York with me."

"What?" Jungwoo is confused. He doesn't know what Lucas is saying or he's just having a hard time understanding it. Maybe he heard it wrong, it is noisy after all.

"Look at your right." When he followed Lucas' instruction, he saw him. Standing while his left hand is waving. Smiling at him. His heart skipped a beat. Jungwoo walked towards him.

"What are you doing here?" Jungwoo asked while smiling.

"Surprise!" Lucas replied and hugged him.

Jungwoo would lie if he'd say he isn't happy that he's exploring Met with Lucas. He is. He just doesn't know if it's because it's better with a companion or if it's because he's with Lucas.

While walking inside the museum, Jungwoo became Lucas' guide. Jungwoo introduced some of the artworks like Vincent Van Gogh's Self-Portrait with a Straw Hat, Claude Monet's Bridge Over a Pond of Water Lilies, and etc. He also gives random facts. Jungwoo is glowing. His eyes are shining. That's when Lucas knew he still loves the man.

After touring, they ate at a nearby restaurant. Although Jungwoo insisted to pay, Lucas made sure that the bill's on him. That's why Jungwoo decided to buy them ice creams instead. They're walking at Central Park.

"So, Woo. How was it?" Lucas asked.

"I was just thinking." Jungwoo replied and sat at one of the empty benches. Lucas sat next to him.

"Thinking of what?"

"What if I was braver back then? What if I became the museum archivist I planned to be? What if I didn't give up on us..." Jungwoo stared at the grass. Lucas tried to hold his hand but he refused. "Lucas, no. We both know this isn't right."

"Woo, we're in New York. This is one of our dreams." Jungwoo faced him and saw sadness in Lucas' eyes. "Please, let me hold your hand and let us be the lovers we were supposed to be. Even just here."

Jungwoo wanted to cry. His mind is shouting loudly that this is wrong but his heart is longing for this. He knows that he's making a huge mistake but he still decided to hold Lucas' hand and lean his head on his shoulder.

July 22, 2023

On their second day, they acted like the couple they were 6 years ago. It felt nice. They're exchanging flirty lines. They're holding hands while walking. They cuddled last night. Yes, Jungwoo slept with Lucas last night. Jungwoo tried to avoid thinking about Jaehyun although he's sending him few updates about himself. The guilt is eating him alive.

He hated cheaters the most. He's a product of a broken family. His dad cheated on his mom countless times. He saw how devastated his mother was until she decided to file a divorce when Jungwoo is old enough to understand. Now, he became the person he hated the most.

They also visited Guggenheim and The Museum of Modern Art. They ate lunch at The Meatball Shop and also tried the burgers on Shake Shack. Before going back to Lucas' hotel, they visited Times Square. They also took pictures at the famous Brooklyn Bridge.

And for the second night, Jungwoo spent the night with Lucas. They showed how much they yearned being with each other.

July 23, 2023

It is their last day. They spent the day visiting more museums. They visited the American Museum of Natural History. They visited random shops, tried random activities, and ate random food. They made the most of their time because they know that this shouldn't last.

They're currently eating dinner at Manhatta. Lucas reserved a private dinner yesterday for them. The food is nice especially accompanied with a great view.

"So, what's the reason why you flew all the way to New York?" Jungwoo asked. Of course he already had a hunch, but he doesn't want to assume things.

"To see you." Lucas said and stared into his eyes which made Jungwoo divert his eyes into the window glass.

"How about Yuqi?" Jungwoo asked, still not looking at Lucas.

"Before I came here, I finished things with Yuqi. No, few days after we went at the museum." Jungwoo's heart broke and a tear from his eye fell.

"No... no... Lucas, why?" Jungwoo asked.

"Because I still love you, Woo. After five years, I still do." Lucas said calmly but a hint of sadness and despair is evident.

"You know, we can't. I love Jaehyun." Jungwoo is now crying.

"No. Jungwoo, you don't. You only loved him because you're used to it! You only love him because he saved you when no one else did!"

"I love him Lucas! I know I do." Jungwoo said and stared at Lucas.

"If you really love him, then why did you agree? Why did you agree to be with me for three days?" That made Jungwoo silent. Tears fall uncontrollably from eyes.

"Please, Lucas. Let's just stop this."

"Remember when I promised you I'd marry you." Lucas said and brought a small box out from his pocket. Then he opened it, there contained a ring. He took it out and put it on Jungwoo's finger. "If I said I'd marry you, I will."

"Lucas, I'm sorry." Jungwoo took the ring off and stood up. When he's about to leave, Lucas holds his hand again.

"Jungwoo, just this once. Be brave and don't leave me. Again." He knows Lucas is crying now. He made him cry again. Jungwoo looked back at Lucas and muttered another apology before leaving the room.

He went back to his hotel room alone. There he spent the night crying. His phone kept on ringing but he didn't bother to check who it was, he wanted to be alone. He's mind is a mess again and he's afraid of making wrong decisions again.

He wants to give him and Lucas a chance but that means breaking Jaehyun's. He knows what he has for Jaehyun. He loves him, for two years now. He didn't immediately date Jaehyun just because he saved him. What they had grew as time passed by.

With Jaehyun, he feels safe. He feels secured. But the happiness he feels with Lucas is different.

July 24, 2023

Jungwoo knows the universe is playing with him. He's in the same plane with Lucas. Throughout the whole 14hrs flight, they didn't talk. He's also two seats away from him anyway.

When they landed in Incheon, Lucas helped him carry his luggage but he didn't talk. Lucas just has a straight face and cold aura. A different Lucas from what he knows and he spent the past days with. He's about to thank him when he saw Lucas walking towards someone— it was Yuqi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haven't updated for three days (today is the fourth lol) because i took a break xd 
> 
> also i miscounted the chapters, this will actually have 7 and not 5 so yep, this isn't the last chapter xd 
> 
> i cringe whenever i read what i wrote so im sorry if i didn't do the movie justice and wasn't able to write the angst that i imagine xd


	6. give yourself a try

August 1, 2023

It’s been a week since he came back to Seoul. It’s been a week that he’s not getting enough sleep. Whenever he closes his eyes, he remembers his three days with Lucas in New York - and that’s what is bothering him more. He’s not sure on what he’s feeling anymore but one thing's for sure, it is that his guilt is eating him up inside. 

He hasn't talked with Lucas since they arrived. Lucas never sent him any messages. He didn’t bother to send one either. He focused himself on doing paper works, Jaehyun is even concerned. The older thought that Jungwoo will come back more alive from New York, but he didn’t push Jungwoo to tell him what happened. Jaehyun just acted as if Jungwoo didn’t come to New York. Now they’re eating dinner in one of the restaurants where Jaehyun made a reservation. They were able to leave the office early.

“So, did you like the food? I was thinking of expanding on the food industry.” Jaehyun asked.

“It’s fine I guess? You know I don’t know that much regarding food, I just want to eat.” Jungwoo replied which made the older chuckle. Jungwoo stared at him. Jaehyun seriously looks good in suits, he thought to himself. Unlike what Lucas said, he knows he loved Jaehyun and that’s why he can’t keep lying to him anymore.

“Jaehyun, I have something to say.” Jungwoo opened. Jaehyun drank from his wine glass and turned his attention to him. 

“What is it?”Jaehyun asked.

“It’s about my extended trip in New York.” Jungwoo replied.

“Oh, you’re finally talking about it. Tell me what happened. I heard the museums there are really nice, I haven’t visited one yet because whenever I go to New York it’s always business-related.” Jaehyun excitedly said. “I was actually planning to visit those with you for our anniversary next month, but since you already went there, maybe we should go to Paris and visit Louvre instead.”

“I was with someone.” The sparkle in Jaehyun’s eye faded but he kept his smile.

“Oh, so who’s this friend?” Jaehyun asked.

“It’s Lucas.” Jungwoo replied. Jaehyun kept his smile. One thing Jungwoo loves about Jaehyun is that he always looks excited whenever he tells him something, even when he’s tired and stressed.

“That’s... good.” Jaehyun said and took a sip from his wine again. “Do you want our trip in Paris to be a week long?”

“It was our dream back then. Visiting museums in New York. He asked me to be a couple even just for three days.” Jungwoo took a deep breath. “And I said yes.”

Jaehyun didn’t say anything and that is what scared Jungwoo. He knows Jaehyun isn’t a violent person, he won’t hurt him physically. Jaehyun is the sweetest and most gentleman Jungwoo has ever met. Jungwoo thought that he deserves to be punched and it’s actually better than seeing Jaehyun right now holding back his tears by looking at the ceiling.

“I’m sorry, Jaehyun.” Jungwoo said quietly and looked down. He’s ashamed of himself, he can’t even look at Jaehyun.

“After all these years, it’s still him.” Jaehyun said quietly.

“I’m sorry, Jaehyun. I loved you for the past years, I’m not lying about that.” Jaehyun just smiled.

“I know, Woo. I felt it.” Jungwoo’s heart broke after hearing the nickname. “It’s just that it wasn’t enough to make your love for him lessen.”

“You’re a great person Jaehyun. This may sound cliche but it’s not you, it’s me. I’m sorry for cheating on you Jaehyun. You don’t deserve that.” Jungwoo said as his tears started to flow. 

“I guess this is it, right? Thank you for the two years.” Jaehyun was on the verge of crying but he still smiled at him. “Now, if you’d excuse me, I need to go. I-I forgot I have an appointment I need to attend.”

Jaehyun left him. He cried there for a few minutes before composing himself again. He went out and called a cab. He needs to go somewhere. He needs to see someone.

The cab stopped in front of a tall building. Wong Corporations. He checked his phone to see what time it is and saw it’s only 9:37 PM. He knows Lucas is just about to go out. Few minutes later, he saw Lucas rushing to his car which Jungwoo followed. 

“Lucas!” Jungwoo called him before Lucas could even open the door of his car. Lucas looks… tired, Jungwoo noticed. He also looks like he’s in a rush.

“What are you doing here Jungwoo? Can we talk tomorrow instead?” Lucas is tapping his foot and keeps on glancing at his phone.

“Lucas, I know the answer why I agreed with your three days idea. I already figured it out. I still love you.” Jungwoo said but Lucas just keeps on glancing at his phone. “I broke up with Jaehyun.”

“Okay, what do you want me to do?” Lucas irritatedly asked him. It broke his heart into pieces. Jungwoo just stared at him while tears were flowing from his eyes. “Do you want me to be happy because finally, you’re free again. Maybe we can start over again? Sorry, Jungwoo but you were right. It was wrong.”

“Lucas…”

“I’m sorry Jungwoo. I don’t know what you were expecting before coming here but I’m afraid it won’t be it. I need to go now, I still have to meet Yuqi’s family.” Lucas left after saying that. Jungwoo’s tears are falling as he watches the car slowly disappear in front of his eyes. Is this how Lucas felt when he turned his back on him two times? Jungwoo knows he deserves this.

  
  


November 23, 2023

Jungwoo filed a resignation two days after he broke up with Jaehyun. He spent weeks crying in his apartment which he left eventually. He’s now living with his mom, he also applied for a part time job in a cafe while he’s figuring out what he wants to do. It took him two months to start planning on what he wants to do.

It’s a Thursday morning and he’s working at the cafe. Jungwoo was busy at the counter. He flashes his smile at the customer when he hears a familiar voice in front of him.

“One ice coffee latte.” The person in front of him smiled. It was Jaehyun.

“You know you should stop coming here everyday, this is literally on the opposite side of your office.” Jungwoo said.

“Oh, is this how you treat your customers Mr. Kim? I’m going to report you to your manager.” Jaehyun teased. Jungwoo just rolled his eyes but a smile followed. He decided to make his order while Jaehyun waited in front of him. After a month of their breakup, Jaehyun talked to him if they can still remain friends. Jungwoo hesitated at first because he still felt guilty because of what he did but it is the least he can do for the older.

“I can’t convince you to just come back to my company anymore, can I?” Jungwoo just shook his head and smiled.

“I already decided Jae, besides, everything is somehow settled already.” Jaehyun nods his head.

“Okay, but you know I’m always one call away. I wish you the best, Woo.” Jaehyun hugged him before leaving.

The cafe wasn’t too crowded that day. It is also his last day working there as he filed a resignation letter last week. After his shift, he immediately went to the park near Lucas’ apartment. He messaged him yesterday to meet up there because he wanted to talk. Lucas didn’t reply and he doesn’t know if he’s going but Jungwoo will just wait to be sure. Few minutes after the time Jungwoo gave, Lucas came. HE sat next to him.

“Hi, Lucas.” Jungwoo greeted.

“I’m sorry Jungwoo about our last talk. I’m just stressed at that time.” Lucas apologized.

“It’s fine. I deserve it anyway.” Jungwoo just smiled.

“Yuqi is pregnant.” Lucas started. Jungwoo doesn’t know what to say so he just stayed silent. “She told me when we got back here after the trip in New York.”

“That’s... great... “ Jungwoo said and he looked down.

“Woo, there’s so many things that crossed my mind that time. I don’t know if I’m ready to be a father. I even wanted to ask you to run away with me but I know that would be the worst thing.” Lucas said. 

“If you asked me, maybe I would agree, considering how much I longed for you but it’s a good thing that you didn’t. I don’t want to be selfish and be more like the person I hated so much. Cheating with Jaehyun already drove me insane.” Jungwoo said. He turned to Lucas and offered a genuine smile. “You’re going to be a great father, Yukhei. You’re a nice man and your parents raised you well.”

“Thank you, Jungwoo.” Lucas said and returned the smile. “What did you want to say, by the way?”

“Oh, it’s I’m going to pursue what I want again.” Jungwoo said.

“That’s great.” Lucas smiled at him. 

“I’m going to Amsterdam. I’ll try to start there. I have saved enough, I think? For the past years, I don’t have a significant thing to spend, so… yah.” Jungwoo said and looked at Lucas. Lucas is just staring at him. “I wanted to say goodbye.”

“When are you leaving?” Lucas asked.

“In three days.” Jungwoo looked at Lucas. “So, that’s it. I wish you the best Lucas. You, Yuqi, and your future child. And that I still love you, I don’t know how, but this time I’ll do everything to get over you and you should do the same thing. Goodbye, Yukhei.”

“Goodbye, Jungwoo. I’ll root for you, like I always did.” Lucas said and hugged him.

Jungwoo stood up and started to walk. He’s hurt. He’s not expecting anything when he came here but the conversation still hurt him. Jungwoo looked up to the stars. 

“Maybe we really aren’t for each other in this lifetime. In our next life, I promise you I’ll be braver and I’ll never turn my back on you.” Jungwoo said and closed his eyes. A tear fell. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, wasn't proofread again lol and i don't really know what i put but okay xD i just made a quick (not really lmfao) update. still busy on uni stuffs,,,
> 
> talk to me on twitter: @jaewoozen xDDDDDD


	7. loving someone

June 4, 2025

Jungwoo fixed his own suit and tie. He took a deep breath before looking at the church in front of him. He smiled. 

"You ready?" Jaehyun asked him.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Jungwoo laughed softly.

"I'm just teasing you, Woo." Jaehyun smiled at him.

They went inside. The ceremony didn't take long before it started. The church was decorated with red velvet and silver themes. There are also roses but not that much for it to be annoying. The whole place just seemed elegant. He smiled.

He looked at Lucas in front. When their eyes met, they smiled at each other. This was their dream. Was. Now Lucas is marrying Yuqi.

It's been almost two years since their last talk before he went to Amsterdam. Jungwoo has no lingering feelings for the younger. He knows that. It wasn't easy but he learned to accept things. Maybe the reason why he wasn't able to move on from Lucas before is because they had a messy break up. Lucas will always have a place in Jungwoo's heart. He believes that when you love someone, you wouldn't truly be able to get them out of you — for you give them a part of yourself and they give a part of themselves to complete yours again.

  
  
The first months weren't easy. He'd just sometimes stare blankly and then feel empty. Being busy helped him a lot. He worked for small museums although even applying for jobs was difficult because of his records. He worked there for almost 2 years and now he's back in Seoul. He applied at the National Museum of Korea and is now just waiting for confirmation.

When he received the invitation a month ago, it surprised him. He didn't expect Lucas to send him one. But one thing he confirmed at that moment is that he no longer loves Lucas. The invitation didn't hurt him nor make him feel weird things. He's happy for Lucas. That's why he came.

"Thank you." Lucas mouthed and Jungwoo just smiled. The mc announced that the bride will now enter. Before looking at Yuqi, he took a final glance at Lucas. Lucas is smiling. The way he used to smile at Jungwoo. 

Yuqi looks beautiful. Jungwoo is happy that they were able to fix things between them. It would probably scar him for life if he'll be the reason why their child will grow up in a messy family. He actually saw their child already, and the boy looks a lot like Lucas.

The ceremony lasted for an hour. Now they're going to the reception. The food in the reception was nice. He's about to talk to Jaehyun when he notices that he's talking with the other guests. Probably he met them because of business matters. 

He went to the balcony to admire the view outside. The sun is now setting. The view outside looks beautiful. They picked a really nice place, he thought. He was distracted when he felt a presence near him. It's Lucas.

"Congrats." Jungwoo smiled which Lucas returned.

"Thank you for coming." Lucas said.

"I don't have things to do anyway." Jungwoo teased which made the younger laugh. "I'm happy for you Lucas. I'm happy you were able to fix things with Yuqi."

"Thank you, Jungwoo. You came with Jaehyun, I guess you fixed things with him too?" Lucas asked.

"Not really. We agreed to be friends for a while." Jungwoo said. 

"What? I saw the way he looks at you, how were you able to stay friends till now?" Lucas asked.

"I want to take things slow again. He's not officially waiting for me anyway. We agreed that we'd take things slowly but when he feels like he doesn't want anymore or he's interested in someone else he'd stop." Jungwoo said.

"But you like him." Lucas said which made Jungwoo smile. "I know how you want to take things slowly but always know when you should act. We should know based on our experience."

Their talk didn't last long when someone looked for Lucas. He congratulated them again. He went back to his and Jaehyun's table. When he came back, Jaehyun smiled at him. 

"Wanna go home now?" Jaehyun asked. 

"Maybe. It depends where you'll take me." Jungwoo teased which made Jaehyun laugh.

They bid their goodbye to the newlyweds before leaving the place. Jungwoo even talked to Yuqi for few minutes. He apologized which Yuqi accepted. When they went inside their car Jungwoo spoke.

"I talked to Lucas earlier." Jungwoo started and Jaehyun just looked at him. "He said I should know when to act."

"So…" Jaehyun replied.

"Do you want to have ramen at my apartment?" Jungwoo asked which made Jaehyun smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for making yall wait for a week xd i just had a hard time thinking how should i end this one, this might feel like rushed but idk this prolly my 2nd fav part on this au xd
> 
> thank u for reading <333

**Author's Note:**

> I'll try to update this everyday. Hmu on twitter (@jaewoozen). Let's be friends because I don't have one there xD.


End file.
